The present invention relates to a structural part for a motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Motor vehicles typically include a bumper across their front and rear for protection in the event of an impact but also for protection of a pedestrian in the event of a collision. Conventional bumpers have an impact fascia which extends transversely across the vehicle and slightly projects beyond the vehicle body. The impact fascia is hereby connected to a crossbeam placed behind the impact fascia. The bumper and the crossbeam absorb kinetic energy in the event of a collision and convert the kinetic energy into deformation energy. In the event of an impact at low speed, elastic parts of the bumpers are generally deformed by and large to prevent significant damage to the vehicle. For example, the bumper system can have a particular protection space in the event of a collision with a pedestrian.
In the event of an impact at greater speed, more impact energy has to be absorbed and dissipated in the form of deformation energy. For that purpose, bumper systems have been developed with crash boxes which are intended in particular to convert impact energy into deformation energy.
Bumper systems continuously undergo optimization by vehicle manufacturers or as a result of regulations in order to meet higher standards.
In order to reduce CO2 emission and minimize fuel consumption, motor vehicles should be constructed lightweight and with an outer shape which enhances flow dynamics. These demands oftentimes go against the need to increase crash safety, when exposed to soft or also hard impacts in the event of an accident at low or high speed. Also as the overall space is tight because of the installation of other vehicle components such as charge-air coolers, the design of a motor vehicle requires consideration of crash elements as well as other vehicle components.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved structural part for a motor vehicle to obviate prior art shortcomings and to allow significant transformation of impact energy into deformation energy while yet requiring little space.